Rumors Spark From Drama
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Sometimes Drama can come with a rumor or two. Louis Weasley, unfortunately, finds that out. Muggle/Modern!AU & High School!AU


Note: This is a Muggle/Modern!AU and High School!AU, everyone present is above the age of 16 in this fic.

The group chat is supposed to resemble an iPhone chat, which is what I used as a reference.

 **Key for the contacts, as they're what Louis would have saved on his phone:**

 **Big Sis** \- Dominique

 **The Seer** \- Lily Luna

 **Books & Boards** \- Hugo

 **My Guy Lorc** \- Lorcan

 **My Other Guy Lys** \- Lysander

 **Roxx** \- Roxanne

 **Jewel** \- Molly II

 **Me** \- Louis (of course)

* * *

 **The Fam**

 **5:15 AM**

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _*gif attachment sent*_

 _Cockadoodle-doo you maggots! Get up! We gotta get to school on time._

 **Roxx**

 _Lysander…get your brother before you're an only child._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _You wound me, love. One down, everyone else to go. Get your asses up!_

 **Roxx**

 _LYSANDER!_

 **My Other Guy Lys**

 _Lorcan for crying out loud, it is five in the morning. Others are trying to sleep!_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _But you're awake. Everyone else needs to be too!_

 **Big Sis**

 _What could possibly be so important that you're trying to get to school on time, Lorcan? You get a new girlfriend?_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _What's that supposed to mean? Can't I be enthusiastic about getting an education?_

 **Big Sis**

 _If you had a brain and weren't lazy, maybe._

 **Books & Boards**

 _She has a point, mate._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Oi!_

 **Books & Boards**

 _I mean on the fact you're the one excited about getting to school on time. It's not like you._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _I'm wounded severely._

 **Roxx**

 _Not until I get my hands on you for waking me up with that ugly chicken gif._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _I'll have you know that it's a rooster._

 **The Seer**

 _You guys haven't heard the rumor then?_

 **Roxx**

 _What?_

 **Big Sis**

 _What rumor?_

 **Books & Boards**

 _Oh great, another one of those._

 **My Other Guy Lys**

 _You can't be serious, Lorcan._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Oh, I'm serious. And our man Louis is going to bring his ass in the chat, so we can get early deets_.

 **Jewel**

 _Lorcan's gonna get iiit._

 **Me**

 _Really? Are we chatting this early?_

 **Me**

… _wait what rumor?_

 **The Seer**

 _That you're dating Nina, and you didn't tell us!_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _I wanted to say it, Lily!_

 **The Seer**

 _Forgive me for not caring #sorrynotsorry_

 **Me**

…

 **Big Sis**

 _Louis, is this true?_

 **Roxx**

 _If this is true, I'm so firing you as the best cousin._

 **Jewel**

 _As a representative of the Weasley Cousins Organization, I am offended._

 **Books & Boards**

 _If there were such a thing, you would not be any form of representation._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _You guys are getting off topic and letting him get away!_

 **5:30 AM**

 **Jewel**

 _I'm sorry but this is a matter of importance. I would love to know what you mean, Hugo. Enlighten me on how I could not be a representative for our family?_

 **Roxx**

 _Are you really going to argue with the nerd? Over something that doesn't exist?_

 **Jewel**

…

 **Books & Boards**

 _I'm going to eat breakfast and get dressed. You've only proven my point further. See you guys at school._

 **Jewel**

 _GET BACK HERE, HUGO!_

 **Roxx**

 _Lorcan, I blame you for this._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Hey, I wanted everyone up, so we can get details on this rumor! There's no way Louis wouldn't tell me about Nina, right? We're best buds!_

 **Big Sis**

 _Does his silence answer your question?_

 **My Guy Lorc**

…

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Know what? You're his sister. You get the deets and report back to us._

 **Big Sis**

 _Goodbye, Lorcan._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _You guys are so mean to me. *crying sticker attachment sent*_

 **The Seer**

 _I wonder why…_

* * *

Louis rubbed his face, reading the conversation as it continued with his other hand. All the notification chimes had woken him up, but that was not what he was expecting.

A rumor about him and Nina? There was nothing going on!

The redhead didn't know where a rumor like that could surface. The two had done nothing to indicate that they were a type of item. They didn't even hang out outside of Drama. Nina wouldn't start a rumor like this either.

Thinking about it, Louis groaned. The poor girl was going to have a panic attack when this reached her.

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Louis turned his phone on its face and stood up. As soon as he did, his door was swung open, and Dominique was leaning against its frame with her arms folded.

Louis held up a hand. "Don't," he said. "I don't know where this rumor came from, and it's not true."

Dominique shook her head, her wild curls swishing at the movement. "I figured that when you disappeared from the chat, but clearly it's out there."

He sighed, rubbing his face again. "I suppose the only way we'll find out is by getting to school." For once, he was dreading school.

His sister nodded. "You've got us. Don't forget that." She patted his shoulder and started to walk out of his room. Looking over her shoulder, Dominique grinned. "I get the bathroom first, though."

Louis made a strangled noise as she left. He knew he wouldn't catch her in time, and even though he has his clothes planned out for the entire week, it would take him time to grab everything and make it to the bathroom before she did.

With another sigh, Louis plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. At least this would give him time to think about where, when, and how this rumor was started.

* * *

When Louis walked onto the school grounds, all eyes were on him. At least, it felt that way. Anyone huddled together and whispering was suspicious to Louis; he didn't know where to turn when all he could see and hear was someone whispering his name.

He felt Dominique's hand on his back, urging him forward into the school. Louis ran a hand through his hair. It was going to be a long day.

"Louis! You can't go in without me, man!" shouted Lorcan from somewhere behind him.

It was _definitely_ going to be a long day.

…oo0oo…

It was lunchtime, and everything was not as bad as Louis thought it was going to be. Either the rumor wasn't as big as Lorcan and Lily were making it, or the big bomb hadn't exploded yet. He hoped it was the former. He had yet to talk to Nina, which wasn't as surprising because he hardly ever saw her outside of Professor Burbage's classroom.

Louis had been so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't realize someone was approaching him. It wasn't until they shoved his shoulder roughly that he snapped up and met the narrow, blue eyes belonging to Jonah Flint.

"Trying to take my girl, huh Weasley?" the boy taunted, shoving Louis' shoulder again.

Louis fell back, but two pairs of arms were behind him to keep him steady. Lorcan and Lysander glared at Jonah, and two of Jonah's lackeys followed suit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Louis said in a calm tone, knowing it would irritate the brunette. He couldn't be intimidated by Jonah despite his stocky physique; they were still the same height, so he couldn't tower over him like he tried with the lower grades.

Jonah snorted harshly, and Louis knew his little tactic had worked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Nina is mine, and you don't get to go around kissing and claiming her," Jonah said. "Now give me a reason to punch your face in."

Lorcan straightened his posture as Lysander tilted his head in a challenging manner.

"I want to see you do that," Lorcan said.

"And I'll enjoy seeing you fail," Lysander added.

Louis cleared his throat, heat rising up his neck in anger and embarrassment from the students approaching the scene which included some of his family members.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jonah, I've never kissed Nina or claimed her!" he argued. He had a thought. "And she's not even going out with you."

Jonah pulled his phone out, his finger scrolling for a few seconds before putting it in Louis' face. Blinking through his glasses, the image cleared up to show Louis and Nina in a heated embrace and kissing. The background was blurred out. Something about the picture nagged at Louis, yet he couldn't place his finger on it.

Louis scanned the entire screen to see that someone had posted it to Instagram with the caption: Isn't love beautiful?

The screen name was 'blank' and there wasn't an image. This couldn't be happening.

Louis blinked in shock and confusion while Lorcan wolf-whistled beside him.

"This is all around the school now," Jonah said. "You think you can do that with _my_ girl?"

"First of all, I don't have an Instagram, so I couldn't have known about this. Second of all, she's not your girl, idiot," Louis exclaimed before groaning in frustration. "She's not my girl either! This is a misunderstanding, so you can take your accusations and shove it up your air-filled head."

Jonah gave a mockingly innocent expression. "I don't think you can misunderstand a picture like this, Weasley. Since you want to be a filthy liar, I'm gonna have to beat some truth into you."

He pulled his fist back, and Louis prepared to defend himself when a feminine shout of 'Stop!' came from the circle.

There, in all her trembling glory, was Nina Longbottom. Her blonde hair was swept to the side, and her wide green eyes were glistening with incoming tears.

Louis faltered at the sight of her, his lips parting to say something, but some of the staff had finally decided that it was time to break things up.

The last thing that Louis saw was Nina running away.

* * *

 **The Fam**

 **4:47 PM**

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Louis that was amazing! Telling Jonah where he can shove it was my favorite part._

 **Big Sis**

 _No, that was_ not _amazing! What if my brother had gotten hurt?_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _I wouldn't let that happen._

 **My Other Guy Lys**

 _I wouldn't let that happen either. I would have pushed Lorcan in front of Louis first._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Ya know, sometimes I wonder if you love me or if you just love to abuse me._

 **My Other Guy Lys**

 _You'll never know. Now back to the important thing. Louis, is Nina okay?_

 **Roxx**

 _On behalf of Louis, I can say that Nina is a little shaken but overall okay._

 **The Seer**

 _I can second that statement._

 **Jewel**

 _Thirded._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Is she with you guys?_

 **Books & Boards**

 _I'm barricading myself in my room because I hear a bunch of girls in Rose's room. That answer your question?_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _You run from girls anyway. Could be hearing the TV._

 **The Seer**

 _We're in Rose's room. Don't pick on Hugo because you are a proud man-whore._

 **Roxx**

 _Finally, someone says it outright. It's been a while._

 **Me**

 _Why is it someone is bickering every time I look at this thing?_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Because we're the bickering kind. Now. Were you going to tell us about that kiss?_

 **Me**

 _It isn't what it looks like. It was for a play! And it barely lasted for a second. It's being misinterpreted._

 **Big Sis**

 _Why didn't you tell us about the play? How did you figure it out?_

 **Me**

 _It's for Drama, nothing major like for an audience. Ms. Burbage just gave us to parts for the lesson that day! I figured it out when I looked at the blurred background._

 **The Seer**

 _So, what you're saying is, you guys were playing parts for class, and some asswipe took a picture to make it look like something else?_

 **Me**

 _Yeah, pretty much._

 **Roxx**

 _We're not going to ignore the fact that Lily just called someone an asswipe, are we?_

 **Books & Boards**

 _I'm telling as soon as I can leave my room_

 **Jewel**

 _We're going to be with Rose for a while. You're not going anywhere._

 **My Other Guy Lys**

 _Be as it may, Lily, we can't go around calling people asswipes. Even if they did do something asswipe worthy._

 **The Seer**

 _You'll have to forgive me once again. #sorrynotsorry_

 **Me**

 _What have you guys done to my cousin?_

 **Jewel**

 _OHMYGOSH!_

 **Me**

 _What?_

 **My Other Guy Lys**

 _Oh no._

 **Books & Boards**

 _They're squealing in the other room. Help!_

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Come on, tell us!_

 **Jewel**

 _Our lips are sealed._

 **Roxx**

 _Not telling you anything_.

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Why would you say something here then?!_

 **The Seer**

 _Because._

 _*devil gif attachment sent*_

 **Me**

 _I'm…gonna go do homework._

 **Books & Boards**

 _Don't leave me!_

 **Big Sis**

 _I'll come to get you, Hugo._

 **Books & Boards**

 _Bless you, Dom. Bless you._

 **My Guy Lorc**

 _Why does no one ever want to get me anymore?_

 _*crying gif attachment sent*_

* * *

Louis muted the chat and pressed the lock button on his phone. He didn't want to see whatever else was going to happen in there.

All he could think about was how this could be for Nina. Not only did she have to deal with this rumor and picture spreading, but Jonah isn't helping any by fighting over her when neither of them was actually with Nina in the first place. Bumbling idiot.

He wanted to text her, but he didn't have her number. Texting one of his cousins around her would add more fuel to the fire, and God knows he didn't want to know whatever they're 'OMGing' about over there.

Louis ran a hand over his face. What was he going to do?

He rolled to his side, staring at the wall. Maybe talking to Victoire would be the solution…

Great.

* * *

A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments), Camp Potter, and QLFC

(QLFC) Team: Wigtown Wanderers; Position: Chaser 1; Prompt: Rumors (falling prey to); Optional Prompts: (word) cockadoodle, (word) forgive, (character) Louis Weasley

(CP) Fishing Pond: Hook - Green

Ice Cream Maker: Sprinkles - (character) Lorcan Scamander (Bonus Prompt)

(HSWW) Assignment #2 Intro to Quidditch Task 1 - write about someone or something being fought over.

August Auction: (character) Molly II

Word Count: 2,219


End file.
